Fleshchild
|Date = |Protagonist = Vis / Visi / Vice |Nexus Doors = 3 |Effects = 6 |Endings = N/A |hero2 = FleshchildrenSprites.png}} Overview Fleshchild is an English inspired/ex-Yume Nikki Fangame by Bleet, created in RPG Maker 2003. The game stars Vis, a "fleshchild". (After getting the female or male brain, Vis becomes either Visi or Vice respectively.) You explore and collect effects and items to further mutate Vis and please Visceriph (Also known as Fleshmother or the "big eye thing") . As of January 2018, this game has been cancelled. Gameplay The main objective of the game is finding body parts for Vis to absorb, and collecting effects. You explore the world and can save at "Fleshflowers"(flesh that looks like a flower/plant.) After exploring the real world and finding a body part, Fleshmother will call for you to return to the nexus, and you can dream about the day. Once you leave a dream, you cannot return, so it is advised to thoroughly explore each dream before leaving. The game focuses on more linear exploration and puzzle-solving, usually finding an item/tool to unlock a new area or get another item. The dream portions of the game play similarly to a traditional fangame, with an emphasis on exploring and effect finding. Pressing SHIFT allows you to be in Puddle form, a flattened version of Vis that can sneak under doors. Plot The game starts off with Vis sleeping and Fleshmother watching over them. Fleshmother tells Vis that it is time for them to grow, and Vis breaks free of their "growth polyp" to begin the process. After gaining a brain and the ability to read human language, you find out about multiple missing people with their body parts mutilated, possibly meaning there are other fleshchildren seeking body parts. Items/Effects (Mutations) Items can only be collected in the real world, and Mutations can only be collected in the dream world. Also, items can only be used in the real world, while Mutations can only be used in the dream world. Items *'S.Sciences Keycard' - "An object that unlocks red-light doors." *'M.Human Brain' - "A male human brain" -Mutates Vis into Vice and allows him to read. *'F.Human Brain' - "A female human brain" -Mutates Vis into Visi and allows her to read. **You only get the choice of one brain. *'W. Apartments Keyring' **If female - "A keyring to apartments 205, 208 and 107" **If male - "A keyring to apartments 205, 208 and 302" *'Scalpel' - "A small sharp tool found in Sitismos Sciences" -Used to cut open objects *'Teddy Bear Key' **If female - "Found inside a teddy bear. Goes to apartment 102." **If male - "Found inside a toy bear. Goes to apartment 308." *'Meat Cleaver' - "Professional chef-grade chopping implement" 'Mutations' Gameplay Images (Version 0.02) FleshchildHub.png|Flesh Hub/Domain FleshchildTour2.png|Dream World Gameplay Video (Version 0.02) Downloads Glitches/Technical Difficulties *If the game crashes on startup asking for a Vehicle file, install the RPG Maker 2003 RTP. *There is a way to sprint while in Puddle Form. While sprinting, read any kind of book or note, and then switch to Puddle form. Trivia *A major inspiration for Fleshchild was the Japanese visual novel Saya no Uta. (Source) Category:Fangames Category:Non-traditional Fangames Category:Ex-Fangames Category:Released in 2012 Category:Multiple Protagonists Category:English Fangames Category:Fangames Made in RPG Maker 2003 Category:Cancelled(discontinued) games